What If She's An Angel
by TheGirlWhoWillFall
Summary: Maybe she's an angel Sent here from Heaven And she's making certain you're doing your best To take the time to help one another Brother are you going to pass that test You can go on with your day to day Trying to forget what you saw in her face


A/n: I came up with this rather depressing one-shot listening to what if she's an angel. I hope you like...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock...

_There's a man standing on the corner  
With a sign sayin "will work for food"  
You know the man  
You see him every morning  
The one you never give your money to  
You can sit there with your window rolled up  
Wondering when the lights going to turn green  
Never knowing what a couple more bucks  
In his pocket might mean_

It had been just over a year since John had left Sherlock and that life behind. John had moved to Wales, got married and was perfectly content with his life, though John would never know what happened in London three days after he left…

Sherlock ran down the street, chasing to criminals nothing unusual about that. He wasn't really focused on the chase, but thinking of his daughter Mia. Suddenly three shots were fired, and a massive pain ripped through his chest. He fell landing on the hard concrete… he thought of his one year old daughter back home…

Soon he heard footsteps and someone rushing to his side,

"Sherlock, oh my god, Sherlock…" said a voice the one he didn't want at all Sally Donavan,

"T…tell John I loved him please? Tell Mia daddy'll be home soon? Please?" Sherlock said, the blood pouring fast from his chest,

"No, no you can tell him yourself, one day. And Mia'll see for herself that you'll be there" sally argued back, crying… "Hey remember that first case you and John worked together you told John about what he thinks was me and Anderson when you really respected that I didn't want everyone to know about my brother so you told them a lie…"

"Yeah…" Sherlock coughed, red blood seeping onto his lips, sally wiped it away,

"And remember you told me in the office after everyone had left that you would always be there if I needed someone to talk too" sally said applying more pressure to his wounds,

"Yeah…"he said slowly closing his eyes,

"No Sherlock don't close your eyes, Sherlock SHERLOCK!" she screamed as police officers rounded the corner…

_What if he's an angel sent here from Heaven  
And he's making certain that you're doing your best  
To take the time to help one another  
Brother are you going to pass that test  
You can go on with your day to day  
Trying to forget what you saw in his face  
Knowing deep down it could have been his saving grace  
What if he's an angel_

It had been 6 months since Sherlock died, sally had become Mia's legal guardian, no one thought to tell John, and he would never find out.

"Sally you coming?" Anderson asked, today it was 6 months the day Sherlock died and they had decided to go see his grave,

"Yeah" she said quietly, getting up from her desk, picking Mia up. Mia was Sherlock's adopted daughter, and she would have been John's if he hadn't of left. The ride there was silent; no one had anything to say not anymore. Sally stared down at the head stone, reading the gold letters carved in:_ Sherlock Holmes, loved brother, adored father…_  
after they placed the flowers down and stood for a while they left…

Sally sat in her dark apartment; Mia had been asleep for a few hours, when she heard the people up stairs arguing it sounded just like the one John and Sherlock ad before he left…

_There's a man  
There's a woman  
Living right above you in apartment G  
There's alot of noise coming from the ceiling  
And it don't sound like harmony  
You can sit there with your TV turned up  
While the words and his anger fly  
Come tomorrow when you see her with her shades on  
Can you look her in the eye_

A year had passed. John had decided to go see his sister and what he thought would be his alive ex-boyfriend little did he know what had changed… He knocked on the door of lestrade's office, not knowing a little 2 year old was watching him, Sally Donavan opened the door her eyes red from crying.

"What are you doing here?" she spat heading for her desk,

"I'm here to see an old friend" John said back,

"Well he's not here"

"So where the fuck can I find him,"

"John language" sally snapped covering Mia's ears,

"Who's kid is that?"

"Sherlock's if you must know, and you won't find him anywhere" sally said picking up her bag and slinging over one shoulder whilst holding Mia with her other arm,

"John we need to talk" Lestrade said stepping out of his office.

_What if she's sent here from heaven  
And she's making certain that you're doing your best  
To take the time to help one another  
Brother are you going to pass that test  
You can go on with your day to day  
Trying to forget what you saw in her face  
Knowing deep down it could have been her saving grace  
What if she's an angel_

John had found out about Sherlock and immediately felt guilty. It was all his fault Sherlock died, if he had been there Sherlock wouldn't have gone out and he wouldn't have been killed. He felt bad for Mia who would never know her father. Sally still hated him and really he didn't blame her, Lestrade and him talked but not as friends, Anderson just glared at him every time he saw him.  
One night he was sitting in his hotel room, when he got a phone call.

"Hello" he said,

"_Hey john" _he heard sally's voice, she sounded like she had been crying,

"Sally what is it?" john said starting to worry,

"_Mia she's in pain, she refuses to eat, she's got a fever and she won't stop crying" _sally said, trying to comfort a crying Mia,

"Ok I'll be round now." He said hanging up and running out the door…

John told Sally to take her to a doctor who referred them to a hospital to take some tests and for Mia to stay overnight, Sally sat by Mia's bed holding her hand.

"Sally, it hurts" Mia said, little tears trickling down her face,

"I know it does sweetheart, but the doctors are gonna make it all better, I promise" sally said in a reassuring voice, a doctor came in and sally looked up hopefully but the look on the man's face said otherwise,

" may I speak with you outside?" he asked looking at his clipboard,

"John could you…ummm…" sally said looking nervously at john,

"Yeah sure" he said taking her seat as she stepped outside,

"So what is it?" sally asked once she closed the door,

"I'm very sorry miss, your daughter has leukemia" the doctor said…

_A little girl on daddy's lap  
hiding her disease with a baseball cap  
you can turn the channel  
most people do  
but what if you were sitting in her daddy's shoes._

It had been six months and Mia was getting no better, John had moved down to London with his wife. Sally lived at the hospital with Mia most of the time unless her job called her away,

"Sally where's my daddy?" Mia asked one day, holding Sally's hand,

"Your daddy's in a beautiful place called heaven, and he's watching you everyday…" and so sally told her the story of her father, until the toddler fell asleep. Sally went to see her brother, who lay in a hospital bed, stuck in a coma.

"hey, Jayden Mia fell asleep listening to her dads story again, John's moved down to London, Anderson's back with his wife, and lestrade and his are trying to work it out…" she said telling her brother about life at the moment,

_What if she's sent here from heaven  
And she's making certain that you're doing your best  
To take the time to help one another  
Brother are you going to pass that test  
You can go on with your day to day  
Trying to forget what you saw in her face  
Knowing deep down it could have been her saving grace  
What if she's an angel_

1 week later Mia passed away, and joined her daddy in heaven… John mourned his friend's death, Sally found the love of her life and tried to carry on knowing they'd be looking down on her… and the world carried on forever remembering that day a little girl joined the angels once more…

_Maybe she's an angel  
Sent here from Heaven  
And she's making certain you're doing your best  
To take the time to help one another  
Brother are you going to pass that test  
You can go on with your day to day  
Trying to forget what you saw in her face  
Knowing deep down it could have been her saving grace  
What if she's an angel_


End file.
